A Taste of Sensuality
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: In a war between two ancient vampire families, a vampireDarkhis human half Daisuke Niwajoin with a dhampir boy Satoshi Hiwatari to hunt demons, but there is a problem to this.


**A Taste of Sensuality**

**By Ever Lasting Night Life**

Sensual tastes were often something that was hardly ever talked about within conversation, not even to the extent of the highest fashion trend that lead to squabbles that were hardly of any harm to anyone. No one saw what had happened that night, no one dared to ask questions of what actually happened. The killings had been so artistic, so extremely definite that no one saw a dark shapelier figure sprint away from the scene of the crime. This was a true enigma, something that Silver knew was far to mysterious to truly work out what had actually happened during those hours of fruitless conversation and flirting, yet she was an innocent, her flirting un-intentional. Blood dripped from hidden fangs, her heritage showing itself and making her feel quite freakish. Two different colour irises lay upon one of the bodies, the victim completely drained of his blood – yet she wasn't the killer, she knew it and didn't quite care if no one else did. Sensuality dripped off of lilac lips and ivory skin as she felt the needs of a change into her "other self", yet she refused to even call upon its name. The night sky was heavy with crimson, flecks of blood-red floating down to the ground like raindrops. No one noticed then but her, everyone pushing their way past her as she walked through the crowds, seeking the very shelter of her home.

"Ewigge Risse…eternal tears…" She muttered to no one, unaware of someone listening to her, someone she never knew existed yet always saw him in her dreams, dreams of such erotic pleasure she often awoke with sweat covering her pink flesh. Purple locks graced that of a face of beauty, a masculine frame and a pair of well-concealed wings hidden beneath a cloak that added sensuality to the figure hiding within the darkness of each shadow, fangs held beneath thin folds of flesh. He lingered, watching her as she fell into unconsciousness before picking her up and taking her to where he knew that she slept, an area full of nothing but rooms, each designed for a different purpose. Something was going to happen tonight, something bad and he didn't want her to be involved…not after what she had seen.

"Ewigge Risse…" He repeated before holding in screams of pain as a set of wings erupted from his back, his blood becoming acid on the carpet. Holding onto the side of the bed, gasping for air, two crimson eyes shot open, becoming like that of the blood that burnt within his veins and arteries, slowly dying from its lack of quantity and it's lack of a true purpose. The murders were only the start of a war, something that was due to come to its climax all too soon. And it seemed as if the one who was at the heart of it all- Silver, had completely abandoned her role, poisonous amnesia infecting her mind from a once-tragic accident, now a martyr to all. Azumano had seen many wars; all child's play compared to the one beneath the mask that was cast over the country of Japan. The war between the creatures that hid within darkness, the Kaitotana's and the Nebulusk's, each of vampire origin. Dark was of Kaitotana origin, something that he wasn't exactly proud of yet managed to live with.

Due to his arrogance he was once cast out by the vampire generals, yet he also fell into ploy with a spy for the Nebulusk's, an unfortunate fourteen year old with the hair colour of blue skies and eyes of strained emotion. Since the vampire was cast out, the boy had disappeared off the radar of each coven of vampire, something that seemed to lead him on a path full of nothing but demons – the very demons that worked for the Kaitotana and the Nebulusk families. He had become a demon slayer, trying to level the scores and gain a certain interest in his chosen job. Unlike other vampires though, he could also resume the form of a fourteen year old boy with eyes and hair of pure amber, purely innocent and clumsy to be suspected as a vampire-turned demon hunter. Guns lay dormant at his perfectly shaped hips, shifting with vulgar movement as muscles prepared for take off, pushing the vampire onward as he dived out of the window silently, powerful tendons pushing at air as dark, almost black wings beat against dark curtains of sky. Pure, violet irises lay upon the person slowly recovering from her state of unconscious rest, before he flew away from the window, seeking out any demons unfortunate to be caught astray from their packs. Only a few remained some resembling demons of sinful desires. Wings pulled themselves into folds of flesh painlessly as hands immediately grasped two guns lying dormant at his belt.

Escaping the heavens in a flash of movements that were almost impossible for any human to see, a rain of bullets graced those below the ever so graceful vampire, smouldering ash floating towards the heavens as the vampire landed, each demon nothing more but a pile of ash in the night sky. Replacing each clip, he holstered the guns at his side, his thoughts once more beginning to dwell upon the virgin he left lying asleep upon a bed of Egyptian cotton. "Silver" was just a name she had been told by those impostors that she called "Mother and Father". Her real name was "Riku" and it seemed that only he and the Kaitotana knew that. The girl was completely oblivious, left a virgin to all, even such erotic desires that only his needing body could think of. To think of such things were surely of such events to vampires like sins to humans, yet he saw beyond the guilt, beyond the lies to a world concealed only by a painting, a world of beauty. Fornicating was part of the natural order of things, yet minds still remained shadowed by guilt. The lies of a conceited society it seemed, was something that was far to direct, if not impossible to get rid of. Demons came from the shadows of the darkness that hung so freely amongst the vampire, a smirk gracing his handsome features concealed within shadows as one rushed towards him, a wraith-like body being propelled back by a viciously sharp kick, followed by a gun shot and another kick sending two more into a pile of ashes, just as the first rushed towards the vampire, the only one that was going to feel the pinch of claws sinking into pits so dark such as the demons, followed by a feeling of being cut in two as they finally reached the mushy muscle of the demons mind, slicing it asunder before blood fell from the demons mouth, followed by the sprinkling of ash as it hit the floor.

The smell of the up and coming dawn was rising dangerously in the sky. Unlike the beauty he had left in the small of her bedroom, dreaming of better days than this, he knew that he would simply become a pile of ash, just like the demons that lay slain before him. What was of a far more important matter was that he hadn't fed the entire night, knowing that if he took another human life, his own guilt would consume him. He had been trying to stop that from ever happening, to show that he was different and that he never believed in the lies. In all fairness, his disbelief was still shown; it was just hard to shake off something that he knew was possibly essential to him now. A hint of light could be seen in the sky now, just as he was heading back to the cover of darkness, in the apartment that he had hollered up in. It was possible for him to gain time, especially if he reverted to the human form of the boy and that was what he did. A crystalline green light surrounded the alleyway, dispersing to reveal the form of a boy, approximately no older than fourteen years of age. Although he was fourteen however, he did look sixteen, mainly due to what had fused with him in a freak accident that had sent the tides of war into play as he became a new player, someone who was once an innocent student at Azumano Middle School.

His name was Daisuke Niwa or "Dai-chan" as he was often called by his mother, Emiko Niwa. By now, he had become used to the vampires night time occurrences, even if he was often asleep at the time of the transformation. This wasn't one of the first times the vampire had woken him up like this outside in the middle of nowhere. Picking up the bag that had obviously been dropped by Dark just as he crippled over for the change, he slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the alleyway, into the slowly rising sunlight. The boy was desperate for sleep and it wasn't long until he did reach the door to the apartment that he was sharing with the hiding Nebulusk Dhampir, Satoshi Hiwatari, once known as "Satoshi Hikari" by all of the Kaitotana's who witnessed him fight in all of the Spar matches that the vampires seemed to love in each of the two clans. Satoshi usually kept to himself most of the time, but he also participated in the blood-thirsty demon slaying whenever he was able to. Daisuke wasn't exactly sure what the Dhampir actually did in the daytime hours though. After all, it wasn't like they needed rest.

"Satoshi…I'm back…" He said as he placed the bag upon the surface of a small coffee table, approximately four foot tall (from the floor but small in its width.) A yawn escaped his lips as he pulled upon the fridge door and took out a can of Fanta. Cool liquid touched his taste buds, quenching his thirst from the lack of liquid beverages last night. Downing the can in one, Daisuke slumped onto the sofa, falling asleep just as the sound of a door creaking open awoke him once more.

"I see…now I suppose I get the bed then?" The cool tones of the blue haired Dhampir boy sounded within his head like that of a sirens voice. Turning towards the Dhampir with blood shot eyes; he stumbled off of the sofa and lumbered over into his own room sleepily, crashing against the bed noiselessly. Satoshi sighed as he watched the boy drop off, covering the windows just in case the vampire woke up. Satoshi knew about Dark's abilities and the joining of the vampire and the human. After all, he was a key witness to it all.

_The human had un-avertedly walked into an alley full of demons, obviously believing that was the safest and the quickest way to get home. Satoshi had watched with the vampire beside him, hanging back within the shadows like he always did. This wasn't going to be good, especially since the boy was meat to the demons. Before Satoshi could advise against it however, the vampire had jumped out of his shadowy hiding place, pushing the boy aside just as a demon, bereft of its own eyes took a swipe out, hoping to catch flesh but instead of "catching", it had been caught by a particularly cool hand, cool blood pulsing hysterically within the flesh-like shell of the vampire, Dark. The demon screeched and let out a powerful howl, one that sent the vampire flying straight into the human, both of their essences seeming to become one. Before the demon could land a figure on the human who now lay sprawled upon the floor in a terrible heap, but not as terrible as that of a "Broken Heap", Satoshi sprung out of his hiding place like that of a sprung cat, the blade of his sword hitting home as one end of the demon fell straight to the floor, whilst the other half hit home along a dank wall within the south corner of the alleyway. _

_The human groaned, flinching slightly as he opened one eye of amber, allowing it to fall upon the figure of Satoshi before opening the other, an eye of pure violet. For the first time in all of his existence, Satoshi gasped at the site._

"_Dark?" Satoshi asked, noticing the violet slowly turn to amber as the boy shook his head._

"_No…my name is Daisuke…" A feeling of doubt over came the Dhampir. It was possible for a vampire and a human to fuse together but it was also an extremely rare phenomenon to behold. For a few days, the Dhampir followed the human, Daisuke, noticing certain characteristics of Dark like say that of someone scaling the side of a building or a drainpipe just to reach something that they weren't even exactly sure of themselves. This was starting to affect the people around the human until one day, the boy became covered by a crystalline blue light, causing the boy to morph into a male far older than he, someone that Satoshi recognised by the glimpse of a violet mane that spiralled in all directions. The following day, Satoshi had met the same boy of amber hair in an alleyway covered by demons, fighting them all off literally with his hands behind his back, something that only Dark could do. When Satoshi addressed him, he was greeted by violet irises and a tone that simply sounded too confused to be truly optimistic as to what the boy just did. It was clear he was no longer normal._

"_Satoshi?" The boy sounded an awful lot like Dark which aided Satoshi's suspicions. This was believed to be one of the effects of joining with a human, to be able to take over the human while he/ she slept on through the night/ day time. Satoshi nodded a code between the two of them that confirmed what was happening to the vampire. The vampire seemed to collapse in his arms before violet irises became amber once more and a yawn escaped from the boys lips as he rubbed at his eyes before realizing that he was fully dressed and outside, with demon ashes covering his whole body. The boy looked questioningly at Satoshi, before Satoshi offered an open arm to him, agreeing to help him find out what was happening to him. What Satoshi had left out however was that there was a vampire living inside the boy now, and it wasn't until that night that he actually discovered it by realizing that there was a voice in his head, one that shouldn't have even been there? That same night, he changed form into that of the vampire once more. Satoshi watched as they each looked into the mirror, seeing each other look back before the vampire turned towards Satoshi._

That night had certainly changed the course of events that were destined for all three of them and this "Silver" that Dark frequently spoke about before heading off to find more demons. Satoshi wasn't exactly sure of why Dark spoke of her but in the end, he summed it all down to the vampires feelings and that they were now being directed towards another, someone that he liked to protect every night from what Satoshi assumed was the dangerous beasts of the night. At least, that was what the blue haired Dhampir believed, only a Nebulusk by blood now just like Dark was only a Kaitotana by the cool blood that flowed within his veins, thirsting for more just like vampire blood always did. Opening the fridge door, he sighed as he saw that it was almost completely full of human drinks. He knew very well that Daisuke was always drinking something and it amused him when the boy always wondered how he had ran out of money so quickly. Daisuke had a part-time job within a library but since he was always held up by school within the week, he chose to work short hours on Saturday for a sum of £5.00 per hour. After work, he would always pick up supplies of blood from a hospital, making sure to pay the doctor the sum of money that was often asked by the greedy doctor. Satoshi always supplied him with his own money to do that, even though the money was often stolen.

The boy woke up only an hour later, obviously missing out on a couple of hours due to the vampire's antics last night. Tonight, Satoshi was going out on a hunt with or without the vampire, just in case something crept up like it always seemed to now. Taking out a packet full of blood, Satoshi placed it within a cylindrical container, followed by another packet before placing it in the microwave and warming it up for four minutes. Waiting for the four minutes to pass, he seemed to sigh as if in thought. He still felt concerned for his friend, especially since now he was in a particularly delicate position, inside the shell of a human that could be easily shattered if not careful. And now it seemed, he also had feelings for one now as well. Satoshi hoped that it was just the affects of living inside one, after all, it could be possible for each feeling to mix together but he was pretty sure that it was Dark who was protecting her, not Daisuke and that it was also Dark that had brought her back to her apartment just as she had fainted from something that Satoshi couldn't actually see or work out as a matter of fact.

"Ah…humans are such a mystery…" He said as he pulled the warm container out of the microwave, pulling off the lid as he did so. Placing the lid upon the counter, he poured the blood in delicately, making sure not to spill a drop as he carried both over to the sofa, sitting down and flicking on the television as he took a sip out of the lid, feeling the headache that had been bothering him for a while now wash over him as the voice of a news reporter seemed to interrupt his thoughts.

"…_no one knows why this has actually happened but it appears that the weird killings have struck home upon a man of high society, a "Mr. Katsura Harada", the father of two daughters, the late Risa Harada and Silver Harada, who was reported to have been at a party that her father had told her to go to, even though she didn't want too. The police aren't revealing anything of the current crisis at hand here but once we get more information, we will broadcast another…" _Satoshi had flicked over the channel, not wanting to see anymore of the footage they were showing. He could recognise those bites. The very bite of a Nebulusk. The difference between each clan wasn't just the class types of each but also the way that each bit their victims in order to make each clan seem more monstrous and barbaric than the other, causing the folds of war to cast itself over each soul that was involved. Nebulusk's often bit on the left side of the neck whilst the Kaitotana's often bit on the right side instead. This very world now had become like that of a land full of nothing but death and confusion. Wars were being fought everywhere, in every town and city amongst the back streets, pub crawlers, local miscreants and of course anyone else who always got in the way, even the demons.

At least both of the clans never made much of a public appearance for their battles. Satoshi had been involved in one such battle, between the Kaitotana soldiers and Nebulusk warriors. That day was the turning event for him. He never let on his true purpose to the Kaitotana elders, nor did he report to the Nebulusk generals. After all, whilst his maker's allegiance was sworn to the Nebulusk's Satoshi despised him and soon enough grew to despise the Nebulusk's for what they were as well. The only people he swore allegiance to was him and another…a vampire far older than him who he had befriended once they were both cast out from the Kaitotana clan just because of his discovered blood heritage and the vampire's courage to try and cover for him.

Noon was passing over the sky. It was still going to be a while before the vampire awoke to feed and to hunt like he always seemed to every night now. Daisuke wandered sleepily out of the room at the sound of the television being flicked over continuously by an extremely tense Satoshi.

"Another killing?" The boy asked the Dhampir, feeling unafraid of being so open.

"Yeah…Katsura Harada…" Shock seemed to display itself across the boys face before resuming normality.  
Daisuke obviously knew the Harada twins from school, especially since Satoshi had noticed the girl, Silver talk to him a couple of times. Her sister had died just like her father, yet unlike the relationship between her sister where she was always warm and willing to help, the relationship between her father was often thought of as cold, and that she wasn't happy being related to him anymore. Daisuke shuffled slightly as if also waiting for the night. It seemed that the boy wanted the hunt to be over and done with. Did Daisuke know anything about Dark's antics with his friend Silver? The innocent look of pain on his face told Satoshi that this wasn't a possibility that the boy had been left in the dark just as much as Satoshi was as well.

Still flicking over the channels, Satoshi took a sip out of the lid full of warm blood, not feeling in the slightest bit guilty for drinking it in front of a human being. A sigh escaped from both as Satoshi placed the container back in the fridge. Night had swept over the sky now and Daisuke had gone to get changed into the usual gear that Dark always seemed to require for a hunt. Just this once, he wanted to surprise the vampire by showing how alert he was for what was coming now. Replacing the dark cat suit – style clothing of last night with a dark, almost black pair of jeans and a black tank top that he knew would make it seem easier to move once they were out in the field. Strapping the gun belt around his waist, he gasped in surprise as he already felt the change take hold. It seemed that the vampire was eager to make his move tonight. Crouching down low into a ball, crystalline blue surrounded him as his amber irises became that of violet along with his once-amber hair. The feeling of being shrunk and re-grown again seemed to take over as he felt himself become far taller than what he was. Looking up in the mirror once more, he watched as

his skin tone became far paler than what it was, from nude beige to that of ivory flesh.

A smirk graced his changed features as the vampire strapped the belt tighter, along with everything else around his extremely lean frame before making his presence known to the Dhampir who was waiting patiently for him to finish his meta-morphisis. A pair of wings formed painlessly this time at his back before being folded into his flesh. The tank top had been especially cut by Daisuke to suit the vampire's needs when hunting demons. Opening the door to the apartment. He followed the Dhampir boy out, wondering what they were each going to come up against tonight. The night seemed silent and cold with utter decadence. He liked this feeling, although he knew that it was going to be short lived especially if their sources were correct and that something special was bound to happen tonight, something that was going to turn the war upside down, or possibly towards the innocent humans. If that happened, it was just going to be an unfair battle of two demon hunters, one a once-Kaitotanian and the other a once-Nebuluskian Dhampir boy.

Something shuffled along in the darkness, followed by another shuffle. Silver had wandered out against her grandmother's wishes. Whether her family actually knew that she was adopted as still a mystery to her. Sometimes at night she would dream of a past that would seem real to her, as if the creatures that existed within this past were all a part of reality, her reality. Since her father had died, she had chose to change her name as well – from Silver Harada, to Riku Kaitotana Harada. This was believed to be the name that was signed onto her adoption certificate, followed by the name change as well. She wanted to escape from the old lady and her demanding wishes, to try and be at peace with herself once more and yet it took so much effort to do so. Wrapping her coat around her fragile frame, she proceeded onward into the night, ignoring the noises that surrounded her so freely. And then one began to stand out amongst the others. A certain calling of some kind, someone who knew her name. She tried to ignore it, yet she knew that whatever it was, was standing right behind her. A scream escaped her lips as a hand – no, a claw placed itself upon her shoulder, before pinning her against the wall. She closed her eyes, expecting death – and yet it did not come…

A scream pierced the night, followed by the sounds of struggling and shuffling feet as the two paced throughout the streets, trying to find the source of the screams. Ten minutes later and still no such luck. A look of annoyance grew on his face, followed by a look of extreme caution directed to the vampire beside him. If this was a demon playing a game with the two hunters, then Satoshi knew that this was going to be a dangerous hunt tonight. Then another scream, followed by what seemed like a demonic roar pierced the air. They both immediately turned to the left, following the alley at such a speed that it also seemed like they both literally sprinted up the wall. Picking up the pace even more, the vampire landed a gun shot in the demons head just before it made its first mark at the flesh of the woman he recognised as the beauty he had been trying to protect. Just as he and Satoshi landed however, more seemed to come out into the night towards them all.

"Hide!!!" He exclaimed towards the girl as she stood up and ran for shelter, watching the scene from afar. Landing a well placed jab into a demons chest, he ran along the side of the wall, using his vampire-like balance to keep himself steady on the brickwork. Reaching the end of the wall, he somersaulted off, landing a well-balanced kick that sent the same demons sprawling away, becoming nothing but ashes. A sword played past him, just as he swung over the back of the Dhampir, swapping sides as blade and bullets played out against the demonic hordes that were obviously sent to retrieve what was once rightfully the Kaitotana's rightful possession. Ashes sprawled along with spent bullets and blood, sifting their way through each of their nostrils, yet the only one that was grimacing from the smell was the girl who was hiding out from the creatures, watching the scene with interest as each creature turned to ash before the two unusually beautiful looking males. Even with blood and ash covering each of them, their radiance seemed to shine through it all.

Dark felt aware of the eyes upon the scene that they had created, even when Satoshi said that he was going to scout ahead for more demons. Reloading the pistols within his hands, he turned towards the hiding place of the girl that he and only he knew the real name of, Riku Kaitotana Harada. It seemed that the leader of the demons, the only one that was capable of maintaining a human form and the one holding the strings over the war itself didn't make himself known tonight. Violet irises could glimpse crimson red as tears of amazement filled her pretty eyes. Walking towards her, he helped her out of her hiding place, feeling unable to take his eyes off of her appearance until she said her "thank you" and ran off into the night before he could stop her. Taking to the shadows just like he always did, he followed her, wondering where she was heading at this time of night. That was when trouble began to stir. The stench of it lingered in the air as he noticed something appear behind her, something with white wings.

_Could it be? The leader of the demons?_

"I don't know Daisuke…I just don't know…" Dark seemed like he was talking to himself, yet…he was not. He knew that Daisuke could hear him, even if he was on the inside instead of the outside. Landing on the ground below his shadowy hiding place, he shot at the one with white wings, just as the girl turned to see what was actually following her. A scowl appeared on a face of pure evil, before being replaced by a smirk as he disappeared, leaving behind words that brought back painful memories.

"I know you, Dark Kaitotana Mousy. You're a traitor to us all…" The girl looked at him questioningly, obviously hearing what had been said. Holstering his two guns separately, he walked closer to her, the feeling of being unable to take his eyes off her once more coming over his equally nervous frame. The explanation was simply, yet also direct. What he left it though was the fact that she was once a Dhampir princess, heir to the throne of the Kaitotana clan. She was also the reason for this war as well. The story always went like this: Once, there was a simple clan of vampires, no Nebuluskian's and no wars between each. All were of Kaitotana origin and it was not until the princess of the king of them all had disappeared on her wedding night, that any of them had any real problems with each other. It was all cast in shadow towards her whereabouts until she was discovered walking amongst the humans as if under a spell. The king became suspicious of the slave-like vampires who had been dabbling for a good while into the uses of magic and were by then already capable of releasing horrifying demons on their enemies. The King banished them all and sent for his daughter to join him once more but before she could, she was kidnapped and believed to have been killed by one of the slave's demons. The king became distraught with the terrible news and so the war began between each of the clans.

It took a while for it all to settle into her mind, but in the end she came to one decision, that she believed what the vampire was saying to her. Turning on the charm like he always did with women, he couldn't help but place a hand upon her shoulder, leaning in slightly as he placed a kiss upon her lips. She didn't know how long the vampire actually knew her since she had only just met him, but when she kissed him, flashes of another life passed before her eyes, she her images of a place she had forgotten in time. This was a war she was involved in. A war between two vampire clans. Leaving her lips, he promised her that he would return her to where she lived. That was when she felt the folds of darkness crowding her mind like last night. Something was wrong with her. No one had known what it was but it seemed to be getting worse as she grew older. Slumping accidentally into the surprised vampires hands, she thought she heard the sound of wings flapping but she immediately shrugged it off to superstition. After all, even though he was a vampire, it still didn't mean he had wings or anything…did it?

**Authors notes: This is just a one-shot that suddenly sprung to mind while I was writing up homework for English Language. For those of you who read my other story: "In The Company of a Vampire", don't worry. I will be definately finishing that but it is when I can find the time to do so...**


End file.
